


Bad Weather Conditions - No Swimming

by TheBeautifulLove



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Drowning, Fate, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death, lifeguard jooheon, lost puppy I.M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeautifulLove/pseuds/TheBeautifulLove
Summary: 'I wipe the rain from my eyes still leaning over the boy whose eyes are watching me again intently. Disorientation and confusion painted so clearly in them.'Or:Changkyun doesn't notice the obvious sign and nearly drowns in the sea. Jooheon saves him.





	Bad Weather Conditions - No Swimming

Out of breath, shaking a bit in sheer worry I check if he is still breathing. Blinking the water out of my eyes I focus on checking his other vitals when I establish he is alive yet still deeply unconscious.

The rain hasn’t stopped. It pours heavily with no mercy for the two souls on the deserted beach.

With trained, practiced fingers I begin pressing on his chest. I count carefully in my head, praying he opens his eyes soon.

'C'mon, work with me here. I'm doing my best but you have to help me a bit.'

He's not waking. With horror spreading in my chest I notice he just stopped breathing too now. Without much thought I do what I've been taught. The first lesson in my lifeguard training replays in my head. I can almost hear my teacher's voice in my head.

I open his mouth, holding his chin carefully and press my lips to his, sharing my breath. I take deep breaths and give him all the air my lungs can hold until it burns and I feel like I'm drowning along with him.

I move away from his pale face and press on his chest again, harder.

'Please, please, please.' I chant with each press, desperate.

It has never taken this long to bring someone back. I haven't had that long experience working here as some other guards but I've done this many times.

It doesn't get easier with time like they tell you in training. Each time the paralyzing adrenaline and cold blood in my veins feels like I'm dying along with them.

In a sudden flash, the cold body moves under my hands and brown, scared orbs stare up at me. The familiar sound of rushing air. Finally. Air that's greedily sucked into awaiting lungs. I silently sigh in relief and I'm now breathing loudly along with him.

Choking sounds that calm my heart and sea water finally being spat violently out. Nothing is blocking the air pathway anymore.

I wipe the rain from my eyes still leaning over the boy whose eyes are watching me again intently. Disorientation and confusion painted so clearly in them.

The water from my hair is dripping onto his neck and cheeks but he seems frozen, not able to react to anything right now. It's strange how much comfort seeing this brings me. He's looking at me, he's breathing, he's alive.

But it's not over yet.

'Can you hear me? Do you know what happened?'

It's a standard procedure. Ask questions to establish if cognitive functions are normal. He was unconscious for a long time and stopped breathing so it's unsure. I'm patiently waiting for his answer.

_Please, be okay_. I keep staring into his eyes and he blinks so innocently I feel something warm spreading in my heart.

'I... I went for a swim.'

His voice is hoarse from coughing up salty water and sounds quite deep. I sigh again. He should be okay.

'Does it hurt anywhere? You seem fine now but if you want to see a doctor I can call one now.'

He narrows his eyes and turns his head to the side staring at the angry waves crashing against the shore.

'But...how? I can swim well. What happened?' He's still a little out of breath but he sits up looking at me for answers.

'Maybe you can swim well but it doesn't matter in such conditions. It's too dangerous to swim today because of the weather. Did you not see the sign?' I point to the big sign written in red forbidding anyone to swim until the weather gets better.

'I didn't see it...' He looks so lost. I stare a little at his open lips and wet strands of dark hair sticking to his forehead.

'And the fact that nobody was here wasn't suspicious?'

'I thought people didn't want to come out today because of the rain. I wanted to see what's it like to be in the sea while it's raining.'

He really seems so clueless. 'Well, now you know. It's dangerous. Extremely dangerous.' I say in stern, serious voice, trying to teach him a lesson so that he never has such ideas in the future again. It was part of the training too – warn them, speak to them with the authority that you have, so that they learn to be careful in the future.

He focuses his wide eyes back on mine and it has been some time since I’ve seen someone look this guilty and embarrassed. I grow soft under that gaze. I forget whatever else I had to say.

'I'm sorry.' He lowers his head like a puppy that doesn’t quite realise what he did but knows he did something bad. 'It's my first time in a real sea. I've only ever swam in a pool before. I was too excited and didn't stop to think about anything.'

'I know… Just be careful next time.' The rain is still pouring all the same. We should move somewhere to a shelter but we're just sitting still. 'You're lucky I was here in case someone like you doesn't read the obvious sign.' I say in a lighter tone to cheer him up.

'Again, I'm really sorry. And thank you for saving me.'

'Of course. It's my job.' I smile a bit and he nods once weakly. 'Let's go inside, I'll get you some dry clothes and some tea to calm your nerves.'

He nods again and follows me to the lifeguard's offices. When I walk in, my colleague Jin looks up at us surprised.

'What happened? Another accident today?' He asks.

'Yeah but it's all good now.'

'Ah, thank God.’ His wide shoulders visibly relax. ‘I'll take your place in the watch tower then.' Jin is already walking away.

'Thanks, Jin-hyung.'

'Anytime.' The handsome lifeguard replies with a smile on his plush lips, zipping up his bright red work jacket.

I run my hand through my soaking wet hair and grab two towels from the shelf. My t-shirt is sticking to me uncomfortably, I pull at the hem in annoyance.

I grab a clean t-shirt and shorts that belong to the company that we use for situations like this. The boy accepts it gratefully.

'You can change in there.' I point to the staff locker room on the left.

I watch him walk away obediently. When he's gone behind the door, I grab two mugs from the cupboard. I pour water into the overused kettle and put a black tea bag into each mug.

While I wait for the water to boil I take off my own t-shirt and put on a dry one. I decide to leave on my current shorts that will soon be dry on their own because of the fabric. I use the towel to dry my hair. That's when the door opens and the boy walks out, now looking much better.

He sits silently at the table and I can feel his eyes on me but I don't comment on it or look in his direction. I put the towel away and pour the now boiling water into the awaiting mugs.

'This should help.' I say setting both mugs on the table and getting some sugar.

'When I first opened my eyes, I thought I died and you were an angel.' His voice, now smoother yet still so deep sounds calmer now.

I chuckle. 'Angel? I think I still prefer Jooheon.'

I sit opposite him and pass him a tea spoon. 'Thank you again for saving my life then, angel Jooheon-ssi.' We both start to laugh at the absurdity of that title. 'I'm Changkyun by the way.'

'You said it was your first time to swim in a sea. What brings you to Busan, Changkyun?’

I thought it would be a light question. Something to distract him, calm him down even more and forget the recent fright and trauma but his eyes darken and his smile falls.

'It's complicated. But in one word, what has brought me to Busan?’ He looks down into the mug of steaming tea in front of him. ‘Heartbreak. As cliché as it may sound.'

'Ah, I'm sorry to hear that.'

He sighs. 'It's okay. It doesn't matter anymore. I've wasted too much time chasing something that wasn't even there. I came here to forget and move on. You know, try and find something real.'

I take a moment to think about what he said. Something real… 'I see.' I reply even though I don't fully understand but he smiles at me so warmly, I don't know if I ever felt as respected, as important to someone than in this moment despite that we’re strangers. I feel his gratitude in his words and I see his smile even more in his eyes than on his lips.

The hot tea in front of me is still steaming, soft white rays disappearing in the air but somehow Changkyun's presence feels warmer. Usually the stress and adrenaline after a rescue stays with me for hours after but he has a strangely calming effect on me. For a second I forget who we are and what this situation is and I just smile lightly, genuinely lifting the mug to my lips.

I watch him do the same. He takes a small, silent sip. I push the box of sugar closer to him.

'No sugar for me, thank you.' He politely refuses.

'You should. It would make you feel better.' Sugar can have a calming effect after a sudden stress event. I don't remember if I read that somewhere or if it was in the lifeguard training too.

Changkyun looks up at me for a split second before opening the old, plastic box without another word. He pours four, equally measured spoons of sugar into his tea carefully. I give him a questioning look, thinking he wouldn’t take my advice since it’s obvious he doesn’t drink his tea with sugar. He gives me a tiny smile. 'I guess it would be stupid not to listen to an angel.’

I laugh a short, breathy laugh. 'Very true.' I agree, sipping my drink slowly. 'Going into the sea today was enough of stupid for the day I think.'

He laughs and I grip the handle of the mug tighter in my hand. The sound fills the space like music. Unexpectedly pleasant and soft. It mixes with the sound of the rain hitting the roof and it feels slightly surreal for a moment; it doesn't feel like a day at work. It feels like home. It feels like lazy mornings and coffee in bed; it feels like movie nights and butter popcorn.

‘How old are you, Changkyun?’ I hear myself asking when he puts the mug down back on the table, unreadable expression on his face at the overly sweet drink.

‘Twenty-two.’ I nod. He looks older than me but acts much younger.

‘Call me hyung then.’

I would like to pretend I don’t see the light blush appearing on his cheeks, nor the way he rapidly blinks twice in surprise but it’s too pure, too sweet to ignore. I smile a little when he looks away from my eyes for a second.

‘Really? Is that okay?’ He searches my face for assurance and I have this fleeting, crazy thought that I want to give the whole world to this boy. ‘Jooheon-hyung.’ It seems like he’s tasting my name on his tongue, just like the tea and this time too I can’t read him. ‘Jooheon-hyung.’ He repeats again with a smile, with more confidence. Louder. It feels like he’s been saying it for years.

It feels so genuine, so real. I suddenly realise my heart beats in a strange rhythm in my chest. Seeing a young, dark-haired boy entering the sea and disappearing under angry grey waves has set my heart into a panic mode, loud sirens ringing in my ears and even though I feel calmer now it hasn’t fully stopped its rushed pace since then. It’s different now though. It doesn’t feel like panic or fear, it feels like realisation; like finding out that something so ordinary can be such a bliss.

‘How long are you staying in Busan?’ It leaves my mouth before I think about it too much. Maybe it’s the tiny hope that he’s planning to stay for long or maybe the even tinier fear that he’s leaving soon taking control over my tongue.

‘For as long as I need to, I guess. I have nothing to go back to anyway.’ He almost whispers, his voice weak. I nod at his words. I regret asking since it seems the question has made him remember why he’s here in the first place. _Heartbreak._ Sometimes I wish I could think more before opening my mouth. ‘Maybe that something real I’m looking for is here. Maybe I could find it.’

I look down from his gaze before I let myself hope too much. I focus on staring into the now half empty mug in my hands. ‘I hope you do.’ I whisper since he’s still waiting for an answer.

It feels so weird. I never really thought I would feel like that about someone so quickly. It usually takes me so much time to get to know someone, to trust them. I keep people at an arm’s length.

He sits so close to me, he’s right here and he’s too far away.

‘Jooheon-hyung?’ It sounds too pretty from his lips, I look up immediately. ‘Are you okay? You seem lost in thoughts. Are you worried about something?’

_How do I even begin to explain this to you when I don’t understand it myself?_ I’m worried about myself. I’m worried about you too even though I hardly know you. Why you, why now?

‘I’m fine.’ I blink slowly at him and watch his unconvinced expression. ‘Do you feel better now? Calmer?’

He runs a hand through his almost dry hair. I take a moment to notice the colour is soft brown in fact and not as dark as I thought when it was wet. I want to run my hand through it too. I don’t tell him that.

‘Much better now.’ That smile. I feel like there is something else behind his words that he wants me to understand but I feel too lightheaded, too overwhelmed by everything right now to figure it out. ‘I should go now.’ He stands up and I do the same. I don’t want him to go but nevertheless I reach out for the empty mugs to put them in the sink when he stops me.

‘I’ll do it, hyung.’ So, I just stand there uselessly, watching him clean up quickly with concentration on his face. He puts the box of sugar back into the cupboard and even washes the mugs in the sink, putting them on the drying rack.

I have the urge to stand behind him by the sink, put my arms around his waist and bury my face in his soft hair.

I collect myself quickly when he turns around. ‘Thank you again. I don’t even know what else to say except thank you.’ He sounds desperate yet so soft.

‘Thank you is more than enough…’ I begin but before I can continue he rushes to me and hugs me tight. He puts his head on my shoulder and I feel his warm, ragged breath on my neck. I hear him mumble a couple more ‘thank you’s and I relax in his arms. I hug him back, closing my eyes. ‘I’m just glad you’re okay now, Changkyun-ah.’

When we part away, he promises to come back tomorrow to return the borrowed clothes. I nod, feeling strangely numb, my heart beating still fast again in my chest, looking at his lips.

‘You know where to find me.’ I smile.

_Could I be that something real you’re looking for?_

‘I know.’ He affirms and I have a strong feeling I will see him more than once again.

It’s a sweet thought. Sweeter than the cheap sugar dissolved in even cheaper cup of black tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. xx


End file.
